


Finding Normal

by Serpensortia_parapluie



Series: Reaching for homeostasis [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Minor Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpensortia_parapluie/pseuds/Serpensortia_parapluie
Summary: Stiles and his dad have just recently moved to Beacon Hills from Night Vale.





	Finding Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after WTNV episode 49 "Old oak doors part B" and episode 50 "Capital Campaign", and in an alternate timeline of Teen Wolf season 3. This was intended to be longer, but I lost motivation.  
> I do not own, nor am I associated with the Teen Wolf tv series or the podcast Welcome to Night Vale. I do not give my permission to share this on sites such as Goodreads.  
> Critiques are welcome. More notes at the end.

Scott was not expecting the new guy’s first response to werewolves shifting right in front of him and protecting him from three members of the Alpha pack- because apparently, curfews meant nothing to this guy- to be a very relieved exclamation of, “Finally! Something normal in this freaky town!”

Everyone kinda paused at that, even the Alpha Pack alphas, a set of twins and an intimidating woman. Scott glanced over at Derek and Isaac. Neither of them seemed to have a good response to that either.

The woman Alpha broke the awkward silence by being creepy. “What’s a good little boy like you doing up so late past his bedtime?”

The guy scoffed. “Excuse you, I’m a member of Tamika Flynn’s child militia. I don’t have a bedtime. It was one of the selling points.”

There was no good response to that either.

He kept talking, almost babbling really, as the twins exchanged a menacing glare before starting to advance on him slowly. “I would still be a member too, except Dad decided we had to move out here to the back end of nowhere- still better than Desert Bluffs though- ugh, Desert Bluffs. I wasn’t going to come with him, but Tamika was all like, ‘Stiles, you have to go! Family’s important, and we’ve won the most pressing battle. I’m sure wherever you go, you will find a good cause to fight for.’ and then she gave me a copy of Adrianna Lantern’s ‘3,001 and one ways to stew cactus’, which taught me how to commit corporate espionage and knit balaclavas out of tumbleweeds, which was nice of her, since I only earned the regular old espionage badge when I was still in Boy Scouts.”

The Alpha twins lunged at him, claws out and Scott tried to throw himself in between them since even though the guy- Stiles?- was really weird, he didn’t deserve to die. It didn’t work though, since both of the twins missed.

Stiles was now standing a few feet over to the side, still yammering on like nothing at all had happened and no one had just tried to kill him violently. “So I couldn’t stay with the militia, which was a shame. And then I turned on the radio, and Cecil said I was moving away from town, so that sucked. But if Cecil says it, then you know it’s true! So I guess it was time for us to move. By the way, how’d you guys get around killing your double?”

One of them said, “We’re twins, dumbass.”

Stiles shrugged, his hands wrapped around the strap of the bag on his hip. “What’s a ‘twin’?”

The twins didn’t answer, instead trying again to hit him; one approaching from the left and the other from the right, but Stiles dodged easily again like he didn’t even notice. Scott would have just stayed quiet and let them sort everything out themselves since Stiles seemed to have everything in control, but Derek, Mr. ‘I’m-the-Alpha-now’ couldn’t have that.

“Who are you.” he growled, flashing his red eyes to no effect.

Stiles shrugged, then gave an awkward little wave. “Oh, I guess I haven’t said my name or anything, huh? Sorry, that’s really rude of me, especially after like, you were so nice and polite and introduced yourself and all.”

Scott wasn’t 100% certain, but he thought that might have been the politest ‘fuck you, dick’ he’d ever heard. He spoke up to say, “My name’s Scott. Nice to meet you. Welcome to Beacon Hills, our own personal Hellmouth.”

He would have thought that he was being ignored, except he saw the way that Stiles’ eyes slid over to him, and the corners of his lips curled up in a smirk. “Buffy fan. Nice.”

Isaac went next, saying, “Hi, I’m Isaac.”

“Derek.” was all that Derek could be bothered to say.

Stiles swung around to face the Alpha Pack alphas expectantly. Surprisingly, the twins complied, saying in unison, “We’re Ethan and Aiden.” Which was which, it was impossible to say.

The woman just smiled, red-painted lips stretching wide over white fangs. “I don’t introduce myself to my prey.” Then she lunged.

She was much faster than the twins, and Scott tasted bitter-regret-guilt preemptively at the back of his throat even as he rushed forward, sure that this time Stiles wouldn’t be able to dodge.

All of them were shocked when Stiles stood his ground against the charging Alpha until the very last possible moment, when he stepped to the side, pulled out an improbably thick book from the bag hanging from his side in one practiced motion and slammed it into the back of her head, knocking her flat on the ground.

She didn’t get back up.

Stiles glanced up from her crumpled body lying on the forest floor to smile beatifically at the twins. “I said Tamika gave me Arianna Lantern’s ‘3,001 and one ways to stew cactus’, didn’t I? Nothing more useful than a good book, I always say. That’s one of the militia’s mottos, you know.”

Aiden and Ethan glanced between them, then cut and run. Stiles watched them go for a moment, slipping the book back into his bag. Then he clapped once and spun on his heel to face the rest of them.

“Hi! I’m Stiles Stilinski, nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked? I didn't get around to it, but I meant to include these three things:  
> In this 'verse, Stiles' maternal grandfather is from Nulogorsk, Night Vale’s sister city, a small fishing town in Russia permanently stuck in 1983 [ep 40], which means Stiles' secret, unpronounceable name would be Russian.  
> His father was definitely the Sheriff with the Secret Police.  
> I wanted to include this quote: “Remember, plans are faulty at best and delusion at most.”-Cecil [ep 42]  
> Also, I'm sorry if everyone seems a little too OOC, I wrote this immediately after marathoning like 20 WTNV episodes in a row and reading pretty much every other crossover in this section and wishing for more.


End file.
